Zip
Zip (known as Gash in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) is a clothing store featured in the Grand Theft Auto series. The store is based on the Gap clothing store. There are stores in Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Certain pedestrians carry shopping bags with the Zip logo on them and are usually seen in the Newport and Belleville Park districts of Staunton Island. Zip is known as Gash in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City; however, there are Zip logos on some vans and on the Hotring Racer. There is a Gash store in the North Point Mall which pays protection money to Tommy Vercetti. The Casual Outfit is available here. Floating hundreds of feet above Vice City is a blimp that bears the Gash logo. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there are Zip stores located in Downtown, Los Santos; Downtown, San Fierro; and Pilgrim/Starfish Casino, Las Venturas. All of these branches are unlocked upon completing the mission Are You Going to San Fierro?. Players can buy various attires and clothing for Carl Johnson to wear to increase his sex appeal or other people's respect toward him. There is a building that is under construction in King's in San Fierro bearing a Zip logo. The building may be intended for another Zip store, although this is never confirmed throughout the game, as the construction never finished. It's also possible that the construction project is sponsored by Zip, or could quite possibly be the real Gap headquarters Zip is based from, because of the fact that the real Gap headquarters in San Francisco, CA was built right around the same time San Andreas takes place. Locations and clothing in GTA San Andreas zip downtown ls.jpg|Downtown Los Santos, Los Santos, San Andreas|link=Downtown Los Santos ZIP DOWNTOWN SF.jpg|Downtown, San Fierro, San Andreas|link=Downtown Zip emerald isle.jpg|The Emerald Isle, Las Venturas, San Andreas|link=The Emerald Isle zip starfish casino.jpg|Starfish Casino, Las Venturas, San Andreas|link=Starfish Casino Zip-GTASA-Doherty-exterior.jpg|King's, San Fierro, San Andreas (open soon)|link=King's Trivia *Zip was originally meant to be available sometime before unlocking San Fierro, as seen in this screenshot of CJ wearing a plaid shirt and hiking boots while performing "Are You Going to San Fierro?". *A few Gash shopping bags can be found in the Journalist's apartment in Manhunt. *A billboard advertising Zip can be seen in the Rockstar Vancouver game Bully. *Gash could quite possibly be either the trademark, affiliate, or old name for Zip. *In Beat Down: Fist Of Vengeance, there was a Zip store at Town Square of Las Sombras, though Beat Down: Fist Of Vengeance was made by Capcom. *Zip sells a lot of khaki pants, therefore there is a pun for the khakis written on the wall of the Zip Store located in San Fierro saying 'With Five More Floors of Khakis'. The under-construction store in King's, north of the Doherty Garage, has a similar slogan; 'New Store Opening Soon, Six More Floors of Khakis'. The final two letters are smeared out so the last word reads 'khak', which is a homophone of 'cack', another term for excrement. *While Gap may indirectly refer to the female vulva, the term Zip is believed to be an impression of a zipped vulva. *ZIP was meant to make an appearance as an available clothing store in GTA IV, but it was replaced with Modo. Gallery Image:Zip-GTA3-customer.jpg|A Zip customer roaming the streets of Staunton Island. Image:Benson-GTAVC-ZIP.jpg|A Benson bearing the ZIP logo. Image:GASH-GTAVC-ads.png|Three different ads for GASH as seen in the North Point Mall. Image:GASH-GTAVC-logos.png|Two differing logos of GASH in GTA Vice City. Image:GashBlimp-GTAVC-side.jpg|Side view of the blimp that hovers above Downtown Vice City. Image:ZIP-GTASA-logo.png|Logo of ZIP in GTA San Andreas. The logo is more reminiscent to that of Gap. Image:ArticulatedTrailer-GTASA-artict1-rear.jpg|A trailer with the ZIP logo. Image:Zip-GTASA-Doherty-exterior.jpg|The construction site in King's, San Fierro. Image:Gallery74.jpg|Zip Store in San Fierro ZIP 1.jpg|Del Perro Zip Store ZIP logo.jpg|Zip Logo (GTA V) de:ZIP es:ZIP fr:ZIP pl:ZIP Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Clothing Stores Category:Corporations